The Way Love Works
by Z.Cavaricci
Summary: AU What would happen if Anakin was never a Jedi and Padme was never a senator, and they were in an arranged marriage?
1. Expectations

The Way Love Works

She sat by the mirror studying her reflection. She wanted to look perfect. Today was the day that fourteen-year-old Padme Amidala would me meeting her future husband Anakin Skywalker, and frankly she planned on blowing him out of the water.

Padme came from a rich, proud family to say the least. She was used to being treated with respect and having things go her way. Finally satisfied with the way she looked, she descended the stairway and waited in the living room for her parents Ruwee and Jobal.

Padme had long, rich, curly brown hair and luscious brown eyes that could melt your soul. She was hardheaded and stubborn, and never backed down to anyone. Little did she know that she was about to meet her match.

Sixteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker listened as his mother reminded him for the third time to be a "gentleman" when he met Padme. He figured he'd throw her a wink and a smile, and she'd fall at his feet. That's how most girls reacted to him anyway.

Anakin was tall and muscular. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that could get any woman's attention. He was cocky, and arrogant. Anakin thought of himself as someone who could charm any woman. But, he was about to find out that there would be no charming Padme Amidala.


	2. Meeting your enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any characters associated with it.

Author's Note- Thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter, I hope you enjoy the second. Please R&R.

The two families were to meet at an upscale restaurant called "The Rivierre". It was the sort of place with high painted ceilings, where everyone drank champagne and wore their finest gowns and tuxedos. Upon arriving, Padme's family was escorted to their reserved table. She was wearing a soft blue dress that stopped above her knees, with silver heels that had diamond-studded straps.

Padme awaited the arrival of the Skywalker family, while only partly listening to the background music that mingled in with the voices of her parents Ruwee and Jobal quarreling over some pointless matter. That was her parents for you. She was about to meet her future husband and they were arguing.

She sighed. Padme would never admit it to anyone, but in that moment she was scared. What kind of person was Anakin? Was he handsome? Would they ever fall in love? The unanswered questions made her head hurt and her stomach feel uneasy. Preoccupied in her thoughts, she had hardly paid any attention to the entranceway. She watched as the lavish double doors opened. Padme felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around as Jobal whispered in her ear, "That's the Skywalkers".

Through the doors entered a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, who Padme assumed was Anakin's mother. The man next to her appeared to be her husband, Anakin's father. Behind them both stood Anakin. When she first caught sight of his curly blonde locks and crystal blue eyes, she felt as if her breath had been sucked out of her lungs.

Anakin's mother issued him one final warning as they walked through the doors of "The Rivierre".

"I want none of your antics Anakin", she said sternly. "I won't have you complaining that Padme's not good enough, just so you can be available and throw yourself at every girl in town." "Do I make myself clear?" "Yes mother", he said obligingly.

He then watched as his mother put on a smile and tell a waitress that they had a reserved table. "Right this way please", said the waitress. Anakin followed behind his parents as they were led to a secluded section of the restaurant.

He caught sight of the girl at the table and knew it must be Padme. He would admit she was beautiful and probably well mannered, which would make it all the more fun to make her as miserable as possible. Arriving at the table his parents introduced themselves to Padme. Then it was his turn. He felt one of his smirks coming on when he saw the way she was looking. "_Great he thought, we haven't even said two words to each other and she's already in love with me"._

Seeing the smirk that appeared on his face, Padme realized he had caught her staring at him. Snapping out of her trance and coming back to the present Padme introduced herself.

"It's nice to finally meet you", she said breaking the silence between them.

"Yes" he said. "I've been looking forward to it".

Looking into his eyes at that moment, she realized that she shouldn't have judged him by his looks. She could tell that he was arrogant and cocky. To him she was just another girl on his parent's checklist. She could feel him smirking at her and she glared back at him.

The parents didn't catch these little exchanges, because they were too caught up in their own conversations. Padme figured she had two choices. One, pretend she hadn't noticed the way he had smirked cockily at her and summed her out as stupid pretty girl, or two she could make him as uncomfortable as possible. She smiled inwardly. She was going with option two, and she had a feeling that he was going to do the same.

R&R. Let me know what you think!


	3. Fooling Around

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars or any characters associated with it.

The meal progressed slowly. The parents chatted, while Anakin and Padme glared at each other. Finally with a twinkle in her eye, Padme spoke.

"Oh Anakin", she said smiling, "could you please pass me the roll basket?"

Wordlessly, with a small smile on his face to keep up appearances for their parents, he picked up the basket. He was almost surprised when she dropped it as he was handing it to her, and pretended to look shocked. Padme was rewarded when his mother glared at him and told him to apologize.

"I'm sorry Padme, it was a bad pass-off on my part", he said with a look in his eyes that read of revenge. She merely smiled, waiting to see what he had in store for her.

A few minutes later both Shmi and Jobal excused themselves to the powder room to "freshen up" After they left the table Ruwee spoke. "Would you two be ok by yourselves if we gents went for a drink at the bar?", he asked, referring to the small counter on the far side of the restaurant behind which a waiter was serving drinks.

"Of course, we'll be fine", Padme said putting on her sweetest smile for her father. The two men left the table but not before Ruwee had issued a warning to Anakin about "keeping his hands to himself".

"Does that always work on people?" Anakin asked.

"Does what always work on people?" she replied annoyed. "That innocent, reassuring smile of yours." "Well", she said scooting closer to him and smiling, "you tell me."

_So now she wants to toy around with me, well two can play that game._

"I think it gets you what you want with your parents, but don't count on it working on me." "What makes you think that I want anything from you?" she asked.

"I don't know." he replied. Casually he picked up his glass of water slowly tilting it towards her without her noticing.

"That was a funny little prank you pulled earlier in front of my mother.", he said. She laughed. "Well Anakin I do what I can to get a little bit of enjoyment out of life."

The water was at the edge of the cup about to spill.

"Just remember next time, that I'll get you back", he said as the water poured down the front of her dress. Padme shrieked as the cold liquid touched her skin.

"Anakin Skywalker how dare you!" "What?", he asked. "I'm just getting a little of my own enjoyment. He grabbed a napkin and began blotting the front of her dress with it. "Give me that." she snapped, "It wont do any good."

At that moment their mothers came back to the table chatting gaily, until Jobal caught sight of Padme's dress. "What happened Padme?" she asked. Before Padme could reply Anakin did it for her. "She was getting a drink of water Mrs.Amidala, and completely missed her mouth and instead poured it all down the front of her dress. Padme could only glare at him angrily, while trying to keep her composure.

"That's awful dear", Jobal said, "well we'll have to get you home and changed.

Anakin smiled inwardly, thinking he had gotten rid of Padme, but his mother had other plans.

Shmi Skywalker looked over at her sons empty water glass, and knew that no accident had occurred.

"Jobal I feel terrible about Padme's dress, and we haven't even ordered desert yet." "Why don't you let Anakin escort Padme home and you and Ruwee can come over to our house." "When Padme has changed, she and Anakin can join us, and we'll have desert."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Jobal replied. "Speaking of Ruwee, where have he and Cliegg gone off to?"

"To the bar on the far side of the restaurant," Anakin replied.

"Well we'll fetch them and take care of the bill," Shmi said. "You take Padme home and be as quick as you can, I have a feeling Ruwee won't be very fond of the two of you being alone," she said as she tossed him the keys to the speeder.

"And Anakin," she said, "don't make **_me_** go into the "keep your hands to yourself speech". "Yes mother"

"Same for you, Padme," Jobal said. "Of course mother," she replied, putting on her famous smile once again.

"Come on," Anakin said, when their mothers were out of earshot, "I haven't got all day to wait on you."

"Well you wouldn't have to wait on me at all if you hadn't poured that water down my dress." "You must really have wanted to be alone with me." She said knowing it would get under his skin.

"Yes, that was my plot the entire time," he shot back sarcastically.

-x-

The ride to her home was an animated one, with each throwing sarcastic remarks at each other. When they arrived at the Amidala home, Padme showed Anakin to the living room and told him not to touch anything.

-x-

Walking into her room she quickly closed the door. Discarding her dress and shoes she went to her closet. She flipped through her dresses until she found the one she was looking for. It was a white strapless cotton dress.

Holding it out in front of her she remembered what her grandmother had told her many years before.

"_Simple is elegant, Ami."_

The dress was perfect. She quickly slipped it on, along with a pair of white sandals that had a small heel. She then went to her vanity and took down her hair so that the long brown curls flowed freely around her. Quickly touching up her makeup, she did a quick turn around in the mirror, she went downstairs.

-x-

She arrived downstairs to find that Anakin had dozed off. She sighed, walking over to him on the couch, and shook him.

"Anakin, I'm ready let's go." "Pushy, Pushy," he said opening his eyes.

He took in her appearance. She looked like an angel in the white dress she was wearing, and her hair tumbling down around her.

"Um, yeah let's go," he said. She grabbed a light sweater from the coat rack and they walked out the door.

-x- Sorry it took so long to update. It took a little while for my inspiration bulb to light up. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know where you guys want the story to go. I was kind of planning on it being a little less light-hearted and a little more dramatic, soon. I'm open for ideas! R&R.


	4. Unexpeted Announcements

Unexpected Announcements

Padme sat at home shivering as she pulled her covers tighter around her. Earlier that morning it had been sunny, but at noon it had started raining furiously. The weather that had gone from good to bad matched her attitude. She sat annoyed, thinking about how the day before had turned from good to bad as well. Very bad. From the time they had arrived at Anakin's house he had turned into an infamous jerk. But of course his behavior had been solely directed at her, and of course none of their parents had noticed.

When they had arrived back home her mother had even gone, as far to say, "Anakin had been a very charming host." "Very charming my ass", she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her mothers voice calling her name.

"Padme!"

She didn't feel like leaving the warmth and security of her covers, but she did so anyway.

"Coming", she yelled back.

Slowly peeling back the covers, she got to her feet. She was instantly chilled to the bone, and grabbed a robe out of her closet. Walking down stairs, she could smell coffee, and the ever so sweet scent of shiori pie---her favorite. "Guess who I talked just talked to", her mother said.

"Oh no", Padme groaned inwardly. "Who?" she asked aloud, with mock anticipation.

Jobal frowned for a second at the tone of her daughter's voice, but quickly dismissed it.

"Shmi Skywalker". "She wants to arrange a second date, since yesterday went so well."

Padme smirked to herself. "Well" was far from the way yesterday had gone, and she knew it. Apparently her mother hadn't, or hadn't wanted to.

"Oh" was all she could reply. "When?" "About two weeks from now", her mother said hesitantly as if she was expecting Padme to notice something.

And then it clicked. Two weeks from now, that was her fifteenth birthday. She would be stuck with Anakin.

"So", her mother said expectantly, while gingerly slicing a piece of the pie.

_She's trying to butter me up_, Padme, thought disgustedly.

"Shmi and I were thinking about a nice picnic and a swim out on the lake." After hearing that one sentence Padme's whole attitude changed. Anakin could be as cocky as he wanted, but she knew he could never resist letting his guard down when she was wearing one of her little black bikinis. She still wanted to get rid of him, but it couldn't hurt to have a little bit of fun first. She smirked. This was about to get very interesting.

-x-

Anakin was sitting in his room watching a holo movie when he heard his mother talking on her com downstairs. Usually he was less than interested in his mother's conversations, but he had been waiting for a particular one. Sometime today his mother would receive a call from Mrs. Amidala saying that she was sorry, but she didn't think that Anakin was a good match for Padme.

"Anakin can you come down stairs for a second?"

"I'll be down in a second", he called back. As he walked down stairs he resisted the urge to smile. He wanted to look as upset as possible when his mother broke "the news".

"Anakin I have something to tell you."

"What's that mother?" he asked in his most sincere voice. "I just got off the phone with Mrs. Amidala". "She and I have both agreed that-Anakin bit the inside of his mouth so that he wouldn't smirk-you and Padme had some good chemistry yesterday, and we want to have the two of you get together again."

"We're going on a picnic by the lake, and a swim afterwards." What! Chemistry? Another meeting? A picnic? No, No, No. This was not what he had expected. He started to feel queasy and could only nod back at his mother. He had to get rid of Padme, and soon. Two words, he thought to himself with a smirk "game on". Or so he thought.

As always let me know what ya think. Sorry for neglecting the story for a while, but I had writer's block and a trillion things to do. I know this one's a little short, but it leads up to the next one which will be longer.


	5. Fear becomes a realization

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for the lateness of my update. This summer has been EXTREMELY busy for me... but that's **no** excuse. I've really been planning how I want the story to go. I wanted to make this chapter longer, and easily could have, but I wanted to see if you guys like the direction I'm taking it in. I already have the next 2 to 3 chapters planned out; I just have to write them. I'm posting this today, and then I'm leaving tomorrow for a week. Then I'll be back home fora few days and have to leave again for a leadership camp in Austin. So this will be my only chapter for at least 2 weeks, but don't worry I haven't given up on this story and I have some interesting things coming up in it, if you guys decide that you like the turn I've taken. Its a little more serious in this chapter and the next, but after that I'm going to keep to my overall mood that I've been having throughout the story drama/comedy/angst/romance as much as possible...you get the picture. So try and give me as much feedback as possible so that when I get back home I can write you guys some AWESOME chapters! And now, on with chapter 5.** **P.S.** **Thanks to anyone who read this extremely long authors note lol.** **Thanks again to all who have reviewed. It really inspires me! **

Padme surveyed herself in the mirror. It was ironic she thought, that she had done this same exact thing only 2 weeks ago. She'd looked in this exact samemirror-then with high expectations-now with frustration and a sense of despair.

She'd barely uttered a word to her mother since the announcement about the picnic that just "happened" to be on her birthday. She sighed. Today was her fifteenth birthday and she was being forced to spend it with the person, who in two weeks time had managed to be despised by her. Not spending it with her friends at the mall or a club, oreven just a peaceful afternoon at home, but spending it with Anakin Skywalker.

She cast a last glance at the black tube top styled bikini that she wore, covered by a light cotton dress, before leaving her room and meeting her parents downstairs.

"It's about time you got down here", Jobal said cheerfully. In reply Padme merely pretended that she hadn't heard her mother's comment.

"Ruwee dear, are you coming?" "Of course dear, I was just getting the keys and the picnic basket," he said, appearing in the doorway. The three of them walked out to their speeder and started off. Jobal launched into a conversation with Ruwee and Padme replied with a simple "mm-hmm" every time her mother addressed her.

She was mostly silent during the ride, and occupied her time by gazing at her surroundings. The beauty of Naboo never ceased to amaze her, or anyone for that matter. Except for a few storm clouds in the distance, the sky was a blue, and the grass and forests a lush green.

They arrived at the lake and drove a ways down a gravel road that led them to a more private section, where the Skywalkers were waiting for them. Formal greetings were made and everyone walked to he designated picnic spot, under a large oak tree.

Jobal and Shmi both agreed that it was a bit early for lunch, and that they should all sit and talk for awhile. Jobal hinted that Anakin and Padme "might enjoy taking a swim". Anakin headed for the lake, halfwayexpecting Padme not to follow him, but reluctantly she did. "Don't stray too far", Cliegg called absentmindedly to the two teenagers as he lit he and Ruwee both a cigar.

Anakin shed his shorts and cannonballed into the lake. Padme followed, doing a graceful dive. She came up to the surface, her hair wet and eyes glistening, and stared intently at Anakin. He felt her gaze and looked over at her. "So I'm really that good looking, huh?" She smirked but didn't turn away. "Don't flatter yourself Anakin." "I didn't, you did."

He glanced back up to where their parents were, and seeing that they were otherwise preoccupied, turned back to Padme and said, "Lets go"

_Lets go? What did he mean lets go? Go where? _None of her questions were answered, however, because Anakin had already begun swimming towards the opposite shore. She rolled her eyes. _Does he honestly expect me to just follow him?_ Obviously he does, she thought, or else he would've stopped swimming by now. She didn't really want to go with Anakin, okay so she kind of did, but there was nothing else to do until lunch anyway, and she wasn't about to sit in the middle of the lake bored and alone.

She sighed and started off after him, cautiously eyeing the thunderclouds that seemed to have grown larger and closer to them in the last 20 minutes. She continued swimming as a feeling of utter dread filled her.

-x-

Anakin reached the woods, and looked back, seeing that Padme was not far behind. _So her curiosity got the better of her. _Padme reached the shore and after ringing out her hair, turned to Anakin. "So where to now, Guide Skywalker?"

"I'm gunna walk around the woods for a while." "You can do whatever you want." "What do you mean _I can do whatever I want_", she shot back frustrated." "You're the one who was all "lets go", so I figured you had some kind of plan."

"Well Padme, despite popular demand guys don't always have and ulterior motive." "That's got to be the biggest understatement of the year," she said, not missing a beat.

"If you say so"

"I do", she said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. See ya"

"Wait!" "You're not seriously just going to leave me here?"

"Swim back to _shore_", he said, mimicking her matter-of-fact tone.

"So that I can sit around _bymyself _all day with our parents, and explain that you didn't feel like picnicking, so you decided to take a walk instead?" "No way Skywalker, I'm coming with you." She stood there gazing at him, with her hands on her hips.

"Then come on." She was a little surprised that he had given in so easily, but she decided to catch up to him anyway, and they began walking to some unknown destination.

As they entered further into the woods, she turned and looked at him. "How do you presume that we keep ourselves from getting lost?" _Getting lost. Nowthat was something he hadn't thought of. _

"I guess we'll just follow our footprints back."

"Wow, Bravo Anakin!" "That's almost as foolproof as Hansel and Grettle throwing down breadcrumbs that got eaten by birds," she said sarcastically. "Well honey", he shot back just as sarcastically, "I don't think the birds are going to eat our footprints."

"It's a metaphor Anakin!"_No duh! I'm not entirely clueless, Padme! _"Haven't you noticed the rainclouds that have been getting closer and closer every few minutes?"\

He looked at the sky, seeing what she said was true. How had he not noticed the before? Frowning, he listened to her continue.

"So now we're lost with no food and no shelter, and it's about to rain any minutenow."

"Wait a second", he said, "What makes you think we're lost?"

She rolledher eyes as if itwere the most obvious thing in the world. "We've been walking for nearly 30 minutes now." "These woods are 50 miles in every direction." " We've long strayed offof any trailwe might have been on, and every one of the trees look the same!"

He looked around them, seeing that she was right. Again_.Is this what it's going to be like when we're married? Her always beingright, and me always being wrong? _The trees around them looked almost identical, and he couldn't tell which direction they had come from.

"We aren't completely lost." "If we just find north..." This was one of the few times in his life when he wished he'd actually paid attention in geography.

"Great! Just Great! We're lost and you don't even know which way north is." "Neither do you." he said defensively. "I never said that I did", she shot back quickly.

"Look on the bright side, at least this cant get any worse." As if to contradict him a loud boom of thunder shot across the sky, and seconds later was accompanied by the crackling of lightning and torrents of rain. "I suppose you're going to add this to the list of things I've done wrong today too?" "Yes", she said in a definite tone.

"Wow, I can't wait to see how long this list gets once we're married", he muttered. "What makes you think we're getting married?" venom seeping into her words.

"The obvious, the fact that we're engaged."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you see my hand?" "Yeah, I'm not blind actually."

"There's no ring on it Anakin!" "We're not engaged!"

He laughed bitterly at her. "Allow me to welcome you to a place you've obviously never been before: Reality." "Population: You and me babe." "You can't stop the inevitable Padme, you can only postpone it." "If we're not engaged now then we soon will be."

"Well don't you sound like a fortune cookie." she said haughtily.

"Come on, we have to find shelter." he said, ignoring her last comment.

She followed him silently, pondering over what he had said. His words drounded out the sound of the storm. She paid no attention to what she was doing or where she was going. _Was this what it would be like from now on? Fights, bitter words, let downs, and disappointments? Is this how she would spend the rest of her life? Being miserable? _

Anakin wasn't far in front of her, but even so the heavy rain was like a fog, and she had to squint hard to see him. She stopped in front of a small, fast flowing ravine that had formed due to the downpour.Not wanting to get anymore wet than she already was, she decided to get a running start as she vaguely remembered seeing Anakin do only moments before.

She backed up and began running, but on her third step slipped, and losing all sense of her surroundings, fell face-forward onto a large jagged rock. As she faded slowly out of consciousness, her last thoughts were ones that pleaded with Anakin to find her. Anakin the man whom she was fighting to love. Anakin the one she pushed away. Anakin the one who she thought she hated. Maybe she was just scared. Of what? Loving him? Being loved by him? Or was she terrified of for the rest of her life having to depend on someone that she was afraid to trust?


	6. The Beginning part 1

AU: This chapter is dedicated to every single person who has read and/or reviewed my story,especially:Anya,Shana,X,EmeraldTiara,Anakinshomie,Jodi,sarahbella247,EpisodeSkywalker,Jodi,xI'll Cover Youx,miss-AZ,bluemoongirl27,dreamer,Jedi X-man Serena, Kenobi,porcelainangel,NaberrieSkyler,SeldomDarlin,Shadows08,dreamer,lala,padmeamidala1202,Ledagirl321,Stag,angelina,Skian,LightningLover,Chasity-Michelle,Hannah,summerlandlover,floridfeyfay,reveur pour toujours,Sha and GP,qtpie1117,Bricaus,Adame shmi Skywalker Vader,bluemoongirl27,swiftykenobi,ginnywitch,exesandohs,BellaRu,GalaxyPink,.Sweet-KRAZY.03.,callmesweet16,Misfit, who helped me get from one chapter to the next with their unwavering dedication. It means the world to me that I'm doing what I love (writing) and people enjoy it. Thank you for not giving up on my story or me. I haven't given up on it and don't plan to. In my absence I have written this chapter and planned the two following. Hopefully, they will not take as long to post as this one has. Much love to all of you who have supported me throughout my time as a member on these wonderful boards that encourage each and every one of us to make our creative ideas come alive. Happy Thanksgiving! P.P.S. The answers to all of Padme's questions at the end of chapter 5 will eventually be answered. We'll get to see a little more insight on her in chapters 7 and 8. For those of you who really love the lighthearted theme I've created through the story, it will return in Chapter 8. (Hint: Jealous Anakin, cute boys, party….just to leave you hanging lol) I have to throw a little drama in for a bit before the lightheartedness can return.

"**The Beginning"**

Part 1

The beginning of something; the start. The very essence of the core of our existence. The sooner something begins, the sooner it will end. Without it there is nothing, and with it there are endless possibilities. There is the beginning of something, and the beginning of something in that something. It's the kind of beginning that happens without realization. It only dawns on us in our weakest hour, because as long as we're strong enough, we're sure to deny it. It starts everything over in a way we never thought possible, and somehow in a way that we always knew was a fingertip's length away from our grasp; the beginning of love.

x

Why had he asked her to come? He didn't know why the words "let's go" had even come out of his mouth. They were spontaneous, the kind of words you wish you could reach out and grab before anyone heard them, but you're already saying them and it's too late. He's said them and then followed through with them. Then she'd actually followed him, and after that there was no turning back. Nothing good had come from it, because here he was cold, dirty, tired, and wet with a teenage girl who couldn't stand him, and nowhere to go until the rain let up. That's when he spotted it. Fifty yards to his left there was a camping shack. From what he could see it was years out of use, but enough to keep them semi-dry for the time being. The rain was still coming down in torrents, though not as loud as before. That's when he noticed the sound, or rather the lack of it. He couldn't hear Padme following him, and turned around to see where she was. He didn't see her, but then again he couldn't see much through the rain. For a moment he actually contemplated the fact that she may have turned back, or found some shelter that he hadn't seen, and considered going on without her.

But then it dawned on him that she might be a little farther behind him than he though, and leaving her would just get hem in more even more trouble than bringing her in the first place would. He sighed and sat down on the stump of a tree. He had known he was cold and uncomfortable before, but he had been lost in his thoughts and so intent on finding a shelter, that he hadn't noticed the brunt of it.

He was shivering, his legs and arms cold, foot bleeding where he had come dangerously close to falling as he jumped across the ravine only moments before. As the thought passed through his mind, a chill came over him. Not the kind of chill you get from the cold, but the kind that sends a shiver down your spine. _Something's not right._ The knowledge in itself was unexplainable, but he was somehow certain that it was true. He jumped up. Padme should have caught up by now. He'd been sitting for at least five minutes, and she couldn't be _that _far behind. He turned and headed back in the opposite direction that he'd been going, and walked for several minutes without finding any trace of Padme.

A glint of fear shot through him once more. _What if she had slipped somewhere along the way?_ He put the thought down, until he came back to the ravine; the place where he himself had almost fallen not ten minutes before, and saw her. It was something surreal, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat, and his entire body from head to toe tense. She was lying face down on a large rock. At first he couldn't move, but he quickly and carefully picked her up and turned her over, lying her on the ground.

The sight that met him there was even worse. Her face was a deathly white color, her lips an eerie blue. Her arms and legs were slightly purple, and the red on her face wasn't from her rosy cheeks, but from the large gash that soaked her hair and flowed down her face the way that the ravine itself flowed through the woods. He was once again in shock, but his reflexes kicked in and he laid a hand over her chest. Her heartbeat was faint, but constant.

She was unconscious, which was not something that Anakin found particularly promising. _Great! Just great! We're lost in the middle of a storm, and Padme's unconscious._ He regretted wishing only moments before that she would be quiet. It was obviously something he didn't have to worry about now. He swiftly picked up her limp body and began walking toward the shelter.

x

For a moment he considered the irony of the situation. It was like a romantic holofilm, the typical boy saves girl tragedy scenario. Only it wasn't. With one look at her face he knew it was nothing like a holofilm; this was real. He easily opened the door to the shack, and laid her frail body down as gently as he could on the wooden floor, and set about searching for blankets or clothing of some kind. The shack consisted of two rooms; a kitchen with a few rusted pots and pans, and a not so promising can of soup, and a small bedroom consisting of a cot and a small dresser.

He pulled open the dresser and examined the near bareness. It contained a t-shirt and a small blanket. He grabbed them and went back to where Padme lay. He realized she was still soaking wet and went back to the bedroom, stripping the cot of one of its few sheets. He quickly tore a strip off to bandage her head with. Laying it aside, he took the rest and used it as a makeshift towel, drying her off as best as he could. Getting her dry was the most important thing; it was a key factor in keeping her alive. Cold, wet, and unconscious led to hypothermia, and that wasn't something he wanted to think about without medics around. He examined the job he had done. She was almost dry, save her hair and the "areas" concealed by her bathing suit. He sighed and threw the "towel" aside, deciding that if Padme awoke to find her bare body concealed by a mere t-shirt, he would be worse than dead. Picking up the t-shirt, he slipped it over her head, careful to not let it graze the gash on her forehead. He then grabbed the discarded sheet, and used it to clean the area around her wound as much as possible, before wrapping the strip securely around her head. Lastly he wrapped her in the spare blanket and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down on the cot. He covered her up as much as possible with the cots haggard sheets, with a near-to-shreds pillow supporting her head.

He laid down next to her, pulling her close and did the only thing in the world that he could do; wait.

x

AU:As always your reviews are appreciated (and anticipated!!)


End file.
